


That would be enough

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Feels, sometimes Steve´s an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony: Oh, let me be a part of the narrative <br/>In the story they will write someday.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	That would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Iron man 3 never happened, but CA:WS yes. So this chapter start from the last scene of CA:WS where Steve´s on the hospital  
> listen the song :v

Steve Wake up with the slight sound of a machine and a feeling of warm on one of his hands, when he finally is able to open his eyes he see the figure of his husband sleeping at his side and his hands over his own. 

-….Tony- 

-mmmm.. Oh god Steve, baby you wake up, how are you feeling?- Tony´s eyes are red and puffy, he had been crying 

-I´m ´kay- he takes Tony´s face on his hand and kiss him sweetly on the lips. 

-Steve I was so scare, I thought, I thought that would lose you, I thought that we would be alone- Steve press their foreheads together 

-you would never lose me- 

Tony: Look around, look around at how lucky we are   
To be alive right now   
Look around, look around… 

Tony sits on the chair next to his bed, and just hold his hand 

Steve realize something-we?- 

-Steve, I ….we ….ammm I, we are parents now- he never stops looking his hands 

-Tony,… what.. What are you talking about?...parents?- 

-his name is Peter, he´s just a baby, Steve...his parents.... they died at a car accident- 

Steve:How long have you known? 

Tony:A week or so 

-I just ….one look and was enough to fell in love with him-he look directly at Steve´s eyes- Steve I ...we know how it is to grow up without parents, I can´t imagine it since been a baby, I was not letting that happen- 

Steve: Tony,you should have told me 

Tony:I call Fury three days ago 

Steve: No 

Tony: I begged him to send you home 

-hmmmm that´s why he came to me first- Steve said that to himself 

Steve:You should have told me 

Tony: I’m not sorry,I knew you’d fight   
Until the war was won 

Steve: The war’s not   
Done. 

-Tony, Hydra is still out there- 

Tony: But you deserve a chance to meet your son   
Look around, look around at how lucky we are 

Steve:Will you relish being a poor man’s love   
Unable to provide for your life? 

He holds Tony´s hand tighter 

Tony:I relish being your love   
Look around, look around… 

-Tony I can´t stop now, I can´t stop until Hydra is down- 

Tony:Look at where you are   
Look at where you started   
The fact that you’re alive is a miracle   
Just stay alive, that would be enough 

Tony: And if this child   
Shares a fraction of your smile   
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!   
That would be enough 

Steve see how Tony´s head start to bow, keeping his eyes focus on his hands 

-please Tony understand- he try to gain his attention again 

Tony:I don’t pretend to know   
The challenges you’re facing   
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind 

Tony: But I’m not afraid   
I know who I married   
So long as you come home at the end of the day   
That would be enough 

With that Tony finally look at him at his eyes, his eyes a little watery´ 

Tony:We don’t need a legacy   
We don’t need money 

-he´s alive you know, Bucky is alive, he was the one who take out of the water, I´am sure, I need to bring him home, he needs me- 

Tony take his own hand and make it into a fist 

Tony: If I could grant you peace of mind   
If you could let me inside your heart… 

Tony start to cry 

Tony: Oh, let me be a part of the narrative   
In the story they will write someday   
Let this moment be the first chapter:   
Where you decide to stay 

-Tony, love, that´s how you feel?- 

Tony: And I could be enough 

And we could be enough 

-Tony....- Steve try to reach for his lover hand, but Tony just stand up and walk to exit the room, then Tony turns around at the door 

Tony: That would be enough 

-You know what fine, if you think this baby is ..... just don't worry I will do it by myself- he was still crying

-what....Tony ….I ….I of course I want that bab....- but Tony was already gone 

Once alone Steve start to think, "Tony really feel that way?, I´m so stupid, how this happen, how he let the man he love the most feel like he was nothing for him?"


End file.
